


Mensajes

by Ariko_Hiranei



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Crossdressing, Cómo es que siempre termino haciendo fics así?, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una junta entre SHIELD y los Avengers para evitar una posible amenza alienígena se convierte en una tortura para Spidey cuando su mercenario favorito decide mandarle mensajes muy... peculiares... a su celular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mensajes

**Author's Note:**

> Años de esto, ¿por qué no lo posteé antes?, ni idea xD

Todos los Vengadores estaban reunidos en la sala de conferencias de Helicarrier, muchos de ellos preguntándose que hacían ahí a las 2 de la mañana. Fury los miraba con molestia (más de la usual) mientras se mostraban en pantalla imágenes de una nave desconocida que había decidido detenerse justo en la órbita de la luna.

-Como verán caballeros y damas, esta nave desconocida lleva estacionada ahí alrededor de 2 días y no ha respondido a las advertencias de SWORD…

-He de suponer que esta junta es para pedirnos  _amablemente_  que vayamos a investigar, ¿o me equivoco?- interrumpió Iron Man.

Spiderman estaba a punto de escuchar la mordaz respuesta del mayor cuando algo empezó a vibrar en su  _bolsillo._ Teniendo cuidado de que los demás no lo vieran, sacó su celular, solo para encontrarse con un mensaje de su mercenario favorito.

_"Spidey!! Spidey!! ¿cómo está todo baby boy? ¿A Fury ya le reventó una vena o algo parecido?"_

“ _A nadie le ha reventado nada Wade… pero si pasa te contaré todo con lujo de detalles jijijiji ;D_ ”- contestó el castaño antes de volver a poner atención en la “amistosa” charla que sostenían el director de SHIELD y Stark.

-¿por qué no mandan un robot de reconocimiento o una nave no tripulada para saber a que nos enfrentamos eh? ¿acaso no tienen esas cosas? Y si te atreves a decirme que no, te demandaré, porque bien recuerdo que te suministre con al menos una docena de ambas cosas- gritaba con enojo el pelinegro

-No podemos arriesgarnos a perder equipo tan importante Stark, hace mucho que dejaste de fabricar esas cosas, además ustedes son un equipo- miró de soslayo al resto de los héroes- si algo inesperado pasara, sabrían cómo controlarlo

Peter tomó aire para calmar un poco las cosas con algún comentario gracioso, pero justo antes de hacerlo, un bendito mensaje lo detuvo.

“ _Oh, no puedo esperar a que llegues a casa y me cuentes como se rompen las medias el Sr Parche y Starksito… y quizá después alegrar un poco al pequeño Deadpool que tengo entre las piernas \nOn/_ ”

”. _.. Ignoraré lo último…_  ”- fue su escueta respuesta mientras sentía sus mejillas encenderse bajo su máscara

“ _Oh vamos Spidey~ se muy bien que quisieras hacerme todo tipo de cosas sucias y sexys~… es más!!! te dejaré amarrarme y dejarte usar la lengua como la otra noche ;D_ ”

El castaño casi se va de espaldas después de leer el último mensaje, y de no ser porque Fury y Tony tenían toda la atención del resto de los Vengadores, más de alguno se hubiera reído de él. Trató de calmarse para responder apropiadamente a su querido mercenario.

“ _Ignorare eso… de nuevo… por favor… ve a dormir ¬¬U_ ”

“ _Pero Pete!!!! no puedo dormir sin ti <3_”- esta respuesta lo hizo sonreír levemente- _“necesito que me metas mano para poder descansar apropiadamente. Y a cambio atenderé muy bien a Spidey Jr. :D”_

_  
_El joven héroe puso lo ojos en blanco y miró fijamente al maldito aparato, que de inmediato le avisó que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Al leerlo sintió que toda la sangre de su rostro hervía y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio que estaba frente a él.

-Ya lo sé, estos dos son un fastidio- murmuró Hawkeye mientras palmeaba su cabeza- a ver si la suerte nos sonríe y a alguno le da un aneurisma.

“ _Vamos Peteeeeee~ termina pronto y me pondré mi traje de enfermera y hasta te haré un striptease <(n_n)>_”

-Que mejor me de el aneurisma a mi….


End file.
